I know You miss me
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: As he tied the laces, he wondered what she was doing. And finally, when he saw her again, the buzzing stopped and he knew that he belonged no where else but beside her, and that's when she decided to speak her mind, "Oooh, Sasuke-kun you bad boy! I like".


First of all, I am truly sorry I have not updated recently any of my fics! But I hava been having some technical issues with my Microsoft Works and Word, so yeah, it sucks. But as an apology for my own problems, here is another one-shot of my only favorite couple! Hope you enjoys it(:

He opened his eyes to the bright light in the room, his head instinctively turned to his right, and again, he found it empty and cold. She had not arrived to him yet, and it was worrying him, why was she taking to long in coming to Konoha?

When they said a world trip on the way to this place, he guessed it would not be long, but who was he kidding? It was Sakura we were talking about, she was taking her time, probably shopping not only for her, but for himself too and friends.

He groaned, his body ached for her, and how could it not? He missed her light touches and kisses, the way they made love at anytime of the day and night. It was burning him and he had felt the hollow in his chest area the very same hour they had split, she took a Paris flight while he went to England, and even though he could have reached her in hours, he had to wait. It was something he had agreed to and as much as he hated it, he would have to control his possessiveness.

He rose from the king sized bed, his boxers the only coverage he wore and he made the bed, later on, he walked into the bathroom he had chosen for them, and it felt so empty without her. He stepped into the marble shower and the four pressure jets turned on, the cold water hitting him and calming his morning excitement. Sakura used to do that for him.

He groaned as he stepped out, he should not be moaning and sulking every day, yet he did. He dressed in the tedious uniform the local high school wore and loosened the tie, he hated these things, even though he knew how to make them to perfection, he missed the fingers and the smile that used to do it for him while he just held her close.

He walked slowly, taking his time to extreme matters, today felt different, and yet he did not know why, his car keys were waiting for him on the kitchen counter and he took them quickly, grabbing a tomato on the run. He looked at the clock, he still had time and with that, he walked out after setting the alarm on the manner and its property.

He walked to the sports car waiting in the six-car garage and he smirked, it had the speed and the scales he liked, and it was black, it was made for him, literally. Only a dozen of these had been made world wide, due to an acquaintance of him designing this for him. Sakura liked it too, and he still remembered with every detail the time they made love in that very same car.

He had gotten it shipped by the designer and Sakura had laughed at how much it was made for him, but it was not until she sat in it and kissed him with that passion he knew so well that he understood just how did he want to used it for the first time.

He drove into the high school parking lot and he sighed, he did not like doing his alone and he had waited almost a year now. He was an impatient man when it came down to his mate, and he did not find anything wrong with that.

He stepped put and grabbed his portfolio while shutting the door with a slam, he locked his precious car and he knew about the envious looks people gave him. He walked straight through the main doors with a look that said "Fuck-off", which he wore on a regular basis. It was only the dobe, with his blonde hair and hyper energy that approached him, he could be considered his best friend, and the dobe was the same as he was, in a way.

Sasuke was a vampire while Naruto had a demon in him, both were frozen at the age of 18, and while some considered it a daily based heaven, they had gotten used to it. Truth to be told, the dobe knew Sakura very well, after all, the three were best friends during the Civil War, and it was then when Kakashi Hatake, a general in those times, found the three of them shot and dying. He converted both Sakura and himself but Naruto was a special case- the nine-tailed demon was sealed into him.

He hated thinking about all of that, after all, it was his brother's army who had shot him after finding out about his relationship with Sakura, the daughter of a rich family who had lost their fortune when her father bet their whole money on complex bets even he did not understand. Sasuke's family, the Uchiha's were built on pride, and they did not find the younger heir's love prideful enough, when he was stable enough to wake up, he did only to find Sakura still not awakened, but with a high fever and a frown on her face.

The dobe had been putting cold water towels on her forehead, but he had ordered his best friend to fill one of the bathroom's tubs with ice, and he had placed the hot Sakura into them, no pun intended. He watched her recover and when she was stable enough, she woke up, and he fed her from his wrist. They were lovers before, but now they were mates, they had only each other for eternity.

He could still remember the sad smile she gave him as she realized what they would have to do in order to survive, the way he kissed her and made her relax, the way the dobe had left the room in order for them to be alone and make love with all the peace and time in the world.

He sat in the third period, and the chair beside him was empty as usual, his portfolio on it, signaling it to not be taken, on the tables surrounding him, the girls who called themselves his fan girls squealed when he glared at nothing in particular. Something in his chest prickled and his poker face went on, what the fuck was that?

He sat through the class and finally when it was over, he stood as he would any other day, he wanted to get the hell out of here, the prickling in his chest still bothered him and he knew he would have to feed the moment he arrived at the manner, he did not want to feed from cold bags of donated blood, he wanted her blood, Sakura's.

A girl with bright red hair neared him and he glared at her when she sat in his lunch table, the girl had introduced herself too many times and he already hated her, now she was talking, did she not know how fucking annoying she was, he could put up with Sakura because he loved her but this girl was taking it to a 'Fuck-You-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way' type of annoying, he never hit women, but maybe she would be the test drive.

He rose from the table as she was saying something along the lines of "People at school expect us to be together, Sasuke-kun, you as the hottest guy and I as the most popular and beautiful girl here", he nearly scoffed, she was an ugly cow beside Sakura.

He started walking away when the woman hugged him from behind, rubbing her overly large breast against his back, he pushed her away and glared at her and with a hiss he said, "I said Fuck Off, I don't do whores like you" and with that, the whole cafeteria cheered as he walked out.

This say was starting to get him very pissed off. And when the time was up, he rose from his spot on the grassy patch beside a blooming Cherry Blossom and walked back into the school, another class. This time, he was pissed and if any of those fucking girls neared him, he'd flip.

Thankfully, he sat alone and none of the girls had neared him but he was still annoyed, the prickling had turned into a buzzing and it was then when Kakashi entered the classroom, he narrowed his eyes, he knew that smell very well, it was Sakura's smell but where was she? He also heard boys and smelt the lust in the air just outside the room and it was then when she walked in.

The buzzing stopped immediately and he stood straight, as every other male in the room. She was still the beautiful woman he made love every day, her eyes spotted him instantly and she smiled, the green in her eyes had not dulled and he resisted the urge to smile back. But he saw the confusement in them.

She walked confidently to him and she took his bag and placed it on the floor, as she was about to sit beside him, he stopped her, "You're late" was all he said but even he heard the longing in his voice, she smiled and sat on his lap instead, her small hands cupped his face and she kissed his nose, the humans In the room had been gasping from the moment she took the bag off the chair.

"I'm sorry, love, I just took my time. How long have you been waiting?" she asked in a whisper and he smirked, "A whole year, you took your time and you are going to pay for it", he kissed her and she kissed him back, the passion he had been denied soared and her tongue touched his lips, he pulled away, aware of Kakashi and the dobe looking at them.

He stood up, with his Sakura still in his arms, and walked out of the classroom, when they walked out of the school perimeters, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth and she moaned softly at first, but he wanted more. His hand found her breast and he kneaded with strength, her moans echoed and she rubbed her mound against his, he groaned and soon enough, he found themselves in the car, driving towards one of the fields no one used.

This was going to be rough, he realized but even as he bit onto her nipple and she moaned, he tried to be gentle about it, licking the wound when he drank from her sweet blood. His tongue and teeth made their way down onto her precious lower self, he tasted and drank from her, bringing her to ecstasies before biting into the vein in the inside of her thigh.

His hands palmed her breasts and her small hands found his manhood, rubbing and licking him to the ultimate pleasure. He had waited so long, he just could not handle himself, he made love to her roughly, but it was not over, even as she rested her head on his shoulder as they drove home, he whispered into her ear with the same longing, "This is not over, Sakura. I am going to fuck you so hard you will be begging for more", she smiled up at him, dirty talk had always been a hit between them.

"Ooooh, Sasuke-kun you baddie, I like", she whispered as she kissed him when they entered the manner, they had plenty of rooms to make love in, and this was just the beginning, as his hand neared her thigh, and hers his manhood, they knew their making up would grant them a long absence from school.

What did you think? I thought it came out pretty sexy for a change, and yet I feel it lacked something, don't know what yet. Either way, please review because you know you want to…

WobblyWallyIsInLove


End file.
